Someone Worth Living For
by Crabc4kes
Summary: Getting hungover, sleeping with different women... For the past few years, that had been Schmidt's life. But one last hangover causes him to possibly find the someone worth living for.


_Someone Worth Living For_

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Nick Miller, you really outdid yourself with this party, man!" Schmidt exclaimed, pushing his longtime best friend playfully. "I'm so proud of ya. Never thought you could turn the loft into the ultimate party place."

"Well, here's to getting over Caroline!" Nick exclaimed, grinning into his red cup. "I'm so done with her. I'll never go back to that dark place. This is my closure, this is like the final goodbye. So freaking done with that toxic relationship!"

"Glad you came to your freakin' senses, dude," Schmidt said, nodding his head. "Caroline was nothing but trouble."

"For once, I actually agree with ya, Schmidty!" Nick exclaimed, and then shoved more booze down his throat. "Women suck! Relationships suck! Bros forever!"

"Oh man, you sound like a hopeless virgin," Schmidt joked, punching his arm playfully. "Relationships do suck, but women don't. Women are the most beautiful thing on this planet. For example, Jess's amazingly sexy best friend who always comes over... Cecelia."

"You're never gonna get with her, man!" Nick cried, shaking his head. "She's out of your league! Besides, if you get her, she'll only end up breaking your heart like Caroline. Relationships always end up being crappy and making ya feel like shit."

An attractive young woman tapped Schmidt's shoulder. He turned around, and nearly gasped when he saw the gorgeous blonde giving him a flirty wave. She immediately grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Schmidt signaled for Nick to leave, and so he did, leaving him alone with the hot blonde.

"I'm Delia, I started going to a college nearby, and I heard about this wicked party, so I just had to show up!" the girl exclaimed. "I couldn't stop looking at you all night, so I finally decided to come over here and talk to you. Are you down with that?"

"Hell yeah, I'm down with that!" Schmidt exclaimed. "You know, Delia, I'm really glad you wanted to talk to me. I'm Schmidt. How about I get you another drink?" She nodded her head, so he grinned and continued, "Awesome! I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get you some more beer and come back."

He swooped over to the drinks table.

"This is your last chance for a piece of the Schmidty tonight," he flirtatiously spoke, his hand reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder.

She rolled her eyes before pushing his hand off of herself.

"I'm really dodging a bullet, aren't I?" she said, smirking at him.

"Just saying!" he cried, putting his arms up in surrender. "Look, that hot blonde over there is flirting with me, and she probably wants to screw me tonight. So, if you have any objections, just say so."

"My only objection is objecting the fact that you're still flirting with me when there's a very pretty girl that probably wants to have sex with you over there," she said, folding her arms.

"She is a 9.5, and you are a 1,000," he said, winking at her. "What can I say? You're a pure Indian goddess."

She offered him a smile before saying, "Have fun tonight, Schmidt."

"Will do, Cecelia."

* * *

Waking up from his sleep, Schmidt yawned lazily. His eyes opened, and he stared at the roof of his bedroom with a smile. He was so drunk last night that he barely remembered what happened, but he was pretty sure he had some good sex the night before. After all, he was in bed, feeling nothing separating his body from his bed sheets and blanket.

He could feel the hangover. His head was aching and he felt dizzy, but he was still satisfied to know that a hot woman was probably in his bed. He did remember that hot blonde Delia talking to him while he was celebrating Nick moving on from Caroline. He wouldn't mind being in bed with that chick.

Turning over, he lazily wrapped his arm around the girl who was next to him, and shut his eyes again. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, his eyes still closed.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

And then his eyes widened. That voice did not belong to Delia. He didn't sleep with a college girl, he had slept with... _Cece_.


End file.
